The present invention relates to vehicle anti-theft devices and more particularly to a device which selectively disables the fuel pump of a motor vehicle.
Anti-theft devices for motor vehicles that include dash-mounted remote keypads with associated harness and fuel cut-off valves are known in the art. Such anti-theft devices require an operator of a motor vehicle to memorize a numeric code that has to be punched into the keypad. Moreover, such devices can include functional components such as cut-off valves that may be accessible to thieves who would have the opportunity to circumvent or disable the anti-theft devices.
The present invention provides an motor vehicle anti-theft device that includes a transmitter operated relay unit that is installed in the fuel pump housing of a vehicle and is therefore in the fuel tank and inaccessible to thieves.